


[podfic] Buffy's Guide to Surviving in 1962

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: 1962!verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Horniness, Multi, Podfic, Sexism, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Who knew being stuck in the past could be that much fun?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Buffy's Guide to Surviving in 1962

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Buffy's Guide to Surviving in 1962](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307139) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:**  crossover, time travel, threesome, sexism, horniness

 **Length:**  00:47:22

 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(BtVS_XMFC\)%20_Buffy%27s%20Guide%20to%20Surviving%20in%201962_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!).


End file.
